Santa Baby
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Horus was up way past midnight when he got a text to check his e-mail. Next thing he knows, he's standing outside with a ring box in his hand. CORUS


A/N: Hey guys…so…it's been a while. Sorry about that. School's been a bitch. Work's been…well it's been work. And then there was the whole…no inspiration bit. Yea… But lookit! I got a Christmas One-Shot out! Which is kinda weird/ironic cuz I was listening to B.A.P's One Shot at the time. Great song. Awesome Group. I also happened to change my username. Thoughts? Moving onnnn, I'm really not sure when I'll be updating _Professor Spy_ or _I'm Buying._ Sorry. I'm horrible. I know. But enjoy _Santa Baby_ and tell me what you think in a nice review at the end!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Kane Chronicles, or the song "Santa Baby".

**Pairing:** Corus (Horus/Carter)

* * *

Horus looked down at the red velvet box in his hand. He wasn't exactly sure how he got to this point.

Wait.

No.

That would be a lie.

He knew exactly how he got there.

It all started with an email.

It was falling close to two in the morning. He was just closing his eyes for a few seconds, head tilted back against his seat, reclining.

Not sleeping of course.

His computer was the main light source in his office, his proposal pitifully sitting before him. He really needed to get it done. He was almost done, but everything was running together and no longer made sense.

Which it should.

It really, _really_ should.

He got the email while he was trying to understand how kangaroos found their way into the proposal because they couldn't have just jumped in out of fucking no where.

So when he heard the familiar 'ping' of his email, his glare lessened. Slightly.

Not really.

Fucking kangaroos.

He was going to ignore the email, but then he got a text from his boyfriend's sister that told him to check his email.

**What the hell is she still doing up?**

He was tempted to ignore her, but then a second text came from Sadie. This time, there was a picture of an embarrassed Carter attached to it, wearing nothing but a red latex dress that fell just shy of slutty, trimmed in white with a Santa hat on his head.

**Well, hello.**

Now he's interested.

Minimizing his proposal, after clicking 'save', always click save. _Always._ Even if kangaroos somehow find their way into whatever you're doing. Save the damn document.

He moved his mouse over his email icon and entered the program.

"1 new message"

Click.

Horus' eyebrow rose as a video started playing on his screen. Sadie sat before the camera, doing something on the computer.

That's when he saw the clock off to the right showing the current time.

No.

This wasn't a video.

**This is fucking live! Fuck me….**

Carter stood behind Sadie near the Christmas tree, pouting in that damn sexy Christmas dress.

"Sadie, what are you doing on my computer?"

Horus watched as she smirked, looking right into the camera as if she could see him.

**Probably can. She's always been a bit…freaky.**

"Setting up the camera so you can record this for Horus," she explained, rolling away from the desk to turn and face him, crossing her arms. "Video message, remember?"

Carter blushed, nodding. "Right. Now leave. I can't do this with you in here."

Sadie laughed, tossing one more look at the computer before she stood up. "Have fun."

She closed the door with a snap.

Now it was just him and Carter.

Well, Carter thought he was by himself.

Which he mostly was.

**Mostly. **

Carter bit his lip, causing all sorts of problems in Horus' pants. Horus' hand was already creeping towards his slowly growing erection.

His eyes had drifted to look over Carter's trim body encased by that definitely had to be latex. It fit just right.

"Horus."

Eyes snapped to Carter's blushing face as the younger man nervously rubbed his right arm.

"You've asked me what I wanted for Christmas these past few weeks and I didn't know how to tell you what I really wanted. Sadie helped me out and here we are now." Carter picked something up.

**Is that a remote?**

"This is completely embarrassing, but I'm hoping this dress will distract you enough that you won't notice my horrible dancing."

"Dancing?" questioned Horus out loud even though Carter couldn't hear him.

But that's when he heard it.

That song.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me. I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight. _

As his jaw dropped at the sight of Carter dancing, his erection grew and strained out of his pants.

"Fuck!"

He quickly unzipped, carefully of course, and started off at a quick pace.

Watching Carter dip, twirl, caress places Horus wanted to lick, followed by making sexy expressions, and present himself in all sorts of fuck-yes-don't-stop-now ways.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one more thing, a ring, I don't mean a phone, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

The looks of want and desperation on Carter's face had Horus shooting his load on his desk, covering a few unimportant papers and his keyboard.

Not that he gave a damn.

Not now.

No.

He was too busy cleaning his hand off, zipping himself back up, grabbing his things to drive across town and straight to Carter's apartment.

Half thanks to it being two in the morning traffic and speeding, cut down the normal twenty-minute drive by half.

He was up the Apartment stairs, elevator would take to damn long, red velvet box clutched in one hand, rosy cheeks from running and the cold weather outside.

It was threatening to snow any day now.

514.

Carter's apartment.

As he reached to unlock the door, the door was already opening.

Sadie looked him over, not surprised to see him, her eyes looking at the ring box in his hand.

"Good. I'm headed over to Cleo's for the night."

She left the door opened, bundled in her winter coat, hat and gloves, and walked towards the elevator.

"Thanks, baby Kane," he told her before walking into the apartment and shutting the door behind him.

"Sadie, who's at the door? Don't they know what time it- Horus?"

The Egyptian turned around.

**It's better in person!**

Carter was still in the dress, begging Horus' hands to peel him out of that dress and do naughty, _naughty_ things too.

"Where the hell are your jacket and gloves!?" Shouted Carter, rushing over to him, pulling him to the couch, piling blankets over Horus, rushing into the kitchen to start some hot cocoa and turning up the heater. "I told you it was too cold to run around in jeans and a shirt! Why do you never listen? I don't ask for much you know!"

Horus chuckled as Carter mothered and chastised him. It was so typical Carter.

**Though him doing this in **_**that**_** dress makes it just a bit better.**

Watching his boyfriend fret over him, completely forgetting embarrassment and insecurities that he showed at the beginning of the video. Was another reminder about why he loved the older Kane so much.

Horus dug his free hand out from under the blankets to grab Carter as he was passing him by to get more blankets from his room. He pulled Carter on to his lap against his protests, tipping Carter's chin up so he can look Carter in the eyes.

"Carter."

"What?"

Horus chastely kissed Carter's lips, fighting his inner pervert to make sure he didn't attack his unsuspecting lover just yet.

**Oh no. Not yet.**

When he pulled back though, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Sexy Mrs. Claus?" He asked, trailing his hand over Carter's bare shoulder, down his side, and across his lap.

**Let's see that cute face.**

And there it was. Carter's face was as red as his dress, embarrassment running from him in rivers.

"I-I- uhh. This isn't-"

Horus kissed him again, longer. His fingers leaving light caresses on the back of Carter's thigh, right underneath the hem of the dress. Due to Carter's position, the dress rode up a bit and showed off a lot of skin.

**Need to kiss it all. Kiss. Suck. Bite.**

"You know," started off Horus, as he somehow found the strength to pull back. "Despite your noisy sister and irritating friends, and your weird eating habits-"

"-Fish fingers and custard is good and you know it!-"

"-It's when I see you do things that are just completely and utterly _you_ that reminds me that you're the love of my life. You're whom I want to come home to every night to complain about my stupid proposals and kangaroo infestations."

"Your what?"

"I want you by my side and I want the world to know that you're taken. Off the market. Mine." He shifted his other hand out, holding the ring box up before Carter.

During his speech, Carter had watched him in bated breath, tensing when he saw the box.

With shaking hands, Carter lifted the box up. His eyes darted up to Horus' face before dropping down as he opened the box.

"Oh sweet God," he whispered, staring at the ring nestled in the middle.

"Marry me."

Not a question.

Not a request.

Not a demand.

It was a statement.

**Cuz it's gonna happen.**

"H-How did y-you? W-When?"

Horus chuckled, kissing the side of Carter's head.

"It's amazing what one can do with a computer and live streaming these days."

Carter yelped. "You SAW?!"

Horus nodded, chuckling.

"I can't believe her!" Grumbled Carter as he carefully took the ring out and handing it to Horus. Horus carefully grabbed Carter's hand, lifting it up and kissing the ring finger then slipping the ring on Carter's hand.

They sat there, admiring the ring.

But it wasn't long until Horus' inner pervert couldn't take it anymore and made itself known as a hand slipped under Carter's dress, and began to make itself very known.

"Now, about warming me up, might I make a suggestion?"

* * *

A/N: So there ya have it! _Santa Baby_. Not sure where it came from...but with all these Christmas Carols playing on the radio lately...that _might_ just be the cause. Happy Holidays to everyone. And if you don't do the holiday thing...happy December?


End file.
